jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Nanobots
"Return of the Nanobots" is the 8th episode in the season two of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Jimmy upgrades his nanobots to correct errors for his poem to beat Cindy's and the Nanobots get a new spacecraft. However, they are still out of control, shown by their destruction of Jimmy's poem, so Jimmy locks them up. The nanobots escape using their lasers and head to their old craft. They follow Jimmy to the bus. Before that, Hugh ends up with chores by Jimmy and Judy, but makes up an excuse for "Hugh Time". He then goes to his secret garden (or in which he calls it: his workshop) to play and polish his ducks. Meanwhile, in school, Cindy has another poem to humiliate Jimmy. Then, Ms. Fowl asks for Jimmy and Jimmy says that his Nanobots messed it up and gets 2 demerits. It's Sheen's turn, but he thought that Carl said that he was supposed to do an interpretive dance. Carl says that he was supposed to do it Thursday. As Sheen does the interpretive dance, the Nanobots find errors in it an attempt to correct them. Jimmy is confused as to how they escaped. He then tells them to stand down, but they see Ms. Fowl and 'correct' her haircut. Ms. Fowl runs and the Nanobots chase after her. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen chase after the Nanobots. The Nanobots lose Ms. Fowl and go look for more errors. The Nanobots correct different people's posture, basketball techniques, cooking, and designing (showing their responses are more chaotic than ever). Jimmy and his friends look for the Nanobots and Cindy tells them that they're in the lunchroom. When they get in, they see the Nanobots throwing away a kid's lunch. The Nanobots then see that Cindy and Libby have horrible clothing and correct it with yarn and scissors. They like it, but Jimmy tells the Nanobots that people's flaws make them perfect to make them blow up like last time. The Nanobots then decide that if all humans have flaws, then therefore all humans must be deleted to correct for extreme error. The Nanobots lock Jimmy in a closet so that they can receive his approval once the entire Earth has been rid of all erroneous humans. They then realize that there are more people in the neighborhood, and they start deleting everyone there. After deleting all of Retroville, their scanners detect human errors in the entire world and start deleting people from every nation, starting from France. Carl finds Principal Willoughby's keys and unlocks the closet. Jimmy and his friends go to the lab. Sheen yells that everyone is gone, but Jimmy explains that their lifeforms are turned into data and put into a virtual trash bin and if it gets full, the Nanobots will delete them permanently. Meanwhile, Hugh needs wood polisher and finds that there is no one home. He goes to the Wheezer's place and sees that no one is there. He checks the whole neighborhood and finds no one. He then thinks that everyone formed an angry mob, and he notices that he's wrong. He then says that he's the only person in the world. Then, he has even more Hugh time. Hugh then finds a truck of Aunt Mo's pies. In the lab, Jimmy invents a motherboard to stop the nanobots. Sheen and Carl are supposed to be watching the monitor for the Nanobots, but Sheen plays a space game and beats his own score (He gets the score of 9999). The Nanobots then knock on the door and Carl tries to answer is but wonders who it is. The Nanobots says that there is a telegram, Carl doesn't believe it, and the Nanobots say that it's a llamagram, and Carl answers it, but gets deleted. Sheen gets deleted and Jimmy and Goddard, Jimmy's robot dog, run away. Jimmy flies over the neighborhood and sees dad with Aunt Mo's pies. Goddard then gets deleted and Jimmy falls, but the Nanobots catch them. The nanobots then figures out that the virtual trash bin is full and tries to dump the memory, but Jimmy uses his Brain Blast to think of the endless pi (π) thanks to Hugh saying "...Endless pie..." and tells them that they've done a great job and he is ready to be deleted. He then shows the Nanobots his poem, which goes like this: "Cindy sings the body electric, but she's still not as smart as me. She can't even compute the value of Pi , which, I know, equals three." The Nanobots go crazy from extreme error and calculate out pi. It comes out 3.1415926535897932384626433832795........ and it goes on forever. This causes the Nanobots to overload and explode as a result. Everyone then comes back (with Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez reappering near the mail box, Cindy Vortex falling from the sky and people popping up in random places like Wendall, Butch Pakovski, Farley Pakovski, Amber, Libby Folfax, Brittany Tennelli, Kevin, Emily Svalsbord, Ike Wilderman, Betty Quinlan, Ebenezer Wheezer, and Judy Neutron). Hugh is upset that his pies are gone. He then sees Judy and Jimmy and is happy. Judy wonders what is happening and he makes up an excuse. Everyone is happy once again, except the Nanobots, who correct themselves by hitting each other. Quotes Orange: Alert, alert, fashion error, fashion error! Cindy: Hey, not bad. Jimmy Neutron: Nanobots! For the last time: execute your programming! Orange: We obey, hh creator! Red/Orange: Delete! Delete! (The Nanobots delete Cindy and Libby) Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!! Delete!! (Orange's eyes turn red) Delete!! Delete!! Hugh Neutron: Judy!, Jimmy!, oh god. How will I live? How will I deal with the crushing loneliness! Red: Computing: the correct value of pi is --- 3.14... 1592653589793...! Orange: OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!! INFINITE DECIMAL SEQUENCE!!! 238463...! Red: 3...! Orange: 8...! Red: 3! Orange: 2...! Red: 7...! Orange: 9...! (spaceship goes out of control) Orange: 5...! Red: 7...! Orange: 1...! Red: 6...! Orange: 9...! Red: 3....! Both: 5...! (Thunderous Explosion) Trivia * In this episode, the Nanobots are upgraded, giving them two eyes instead of only one. ** Their voices also become more emotive and dynamic. * Jimmy tricks the Nanobots into exploding by having them calculate the exact value of pi. Captain Kirk disables the Enterprise's computer by having it calculate the value of pi after an evil spirit took control of the ship's computer in the Star Trek episode "Devil In The Dark." * The poem Jimmy writes about Cindy is referencing "I Sing the Body Electric" by Walt Whitman. This reveals that he thinks Cindy is beautiful. * Hugh laments not having enough time to eat all the pies he wanted to, saying "it's not fair, I had all the time in the world," like Burgess Meredith did in the Twilight Zone episode "Time Enough At Last." Meredith's character has his books stacked by which month he was going to read them just as Hugh had his pies stacked by which month he was going to eat them. * Jimmy and Hugh are the only characters that did not get deleted. * The music that plays when the Nanobots go around deleting everyone (and are briefly shown dancing to as well) is a soundalike of Raymond Scott's Powerhouse, famous for being heard in numerous Looney Tunes ''cartoons. ** The same tune is heard briefly in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!. * Jimmy's first poem reads: **''Roses have low spectral wavelengths, Violets have high. Cindy is unable to express these values in Angstrorm units, 'Cause she's not as smart as I. *When Jimmy alters it, it reads: **''Cindy sings the body electric, But she's still not as smart as me. She can't even compute the value of Pi, Which I know equals three.'' * This is the first episode where Nanobots delete Everyone and take it the trash bin. Goofs * When Cindy and Libby are deleted by the Nanobots, they are wearing their 'corrected' clothing. However, when they reappear in Retroville, they are wearing their normal clothes again. * When the Nanobots are reciting the value of pi, they miss the numbers 264 (Pi being 3.14159265358979323846''264''3383...) and they add 14 before 15. * In the montage of the Nanobots flying around Retroville deleting the citizens, one clip shows Terry drawing on a chalkboard. However, in the first episode with the Nanobots, Jimmy says at the end that Terry moved away. * Oddly, Goddard was not seen coming back with everybody else at the end of the episode along with Ms. Fowl, Mr. Estevez, Principal Willoughby, and Sam. * Libby claimed the new shirt the Nanobots made for her was a blouse, even though it's literally just her old shirt with a different pattern on it. This could be because the writers didn't feel like modeling a blouse. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast Category:Specials